


Freckle kisses

by keloka



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Freckle kisses yay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keloka/pseuds/keloka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys decides instead of doing a make out session, he kisses all of Timothy's freckles, making poor Tim truly blushing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckle kisses

Timothy was embarrassed to all hell and only half attempting push rhys off his lap. A flush had started at his cheeks and was soon to go down his neck. “Rhys, please, would you,” He was stuttering on his words, hands holding on to rhys skinny hips.  
Rhys gave a hum, smiling. Sitting on Tim's lap, he had decided to pay special attention to the seemingly millions speckled across his cheeks. He was silently counting them, flesh hand tracing over each freckle he counted. He was half way through already, at least on his cheeks. Finnaly actually looking Tim over and taking in his state, he chuckled. “Yes?” He asked in his way to answer the uncompleted question. He continued counting the freckles, smiling softly.  
“I-hmm” Timothy barely started before rhys leaned in,starting to kiss the freckles he counted. Tiim blushed further at all the affection he was getting from Rhys and stopped trying to push him away. He simply tightend his grip on Rhys hips, to which the lanky man gave a hum.  
“Not,” a small kiss, “to bothered,” another kiss, “are you?” He asked, his kisses traveling from one cheek to the other. Rhys leaned back for a moment and gave a smile. He leaned to actually kiss Timothy on the lips, stopping him for a moment from answering before returning to kissing each freckle.  
“Uh,no just-” He stopped, and kissed Rhys back before continuing. “Just confused?” He said, though with the slight rise in his voice it sounded more like a question. He watches Rhys, ears flushing red. He could feel all the small pecks, and with Rhys mouth right by ears, he could hear Rhys lips separate after each kiss.  
“Good.” Rhys says and leans forward with his body, silently implying that Timothy should lean back against the couch they are sitting on. Tim gives a small huff, doing so. He lets out a surprised gasp of air when Rhys gets down with the freckles on his face and goes for the few on his neck. Once he's done with that, Rhys leans back to take in Timothy.  
Timothy was blushing plenty now, across his cheeks and at the tips of his ears. “Really?” He says in a slightly disgruntled tone. He raised a brow at Rhys when he started to smirk. “What now?”  
“Got any freckles anywhere else?” He asks with a purr, and leaning against Timothy, kissing him on the lips.  
Timothy made a strangled like noise in the back of his throat, going possibly even redder.

 

Hey this is the first time writing these two characters so I may have messed up the characterization thingy! ^^;

If you like it, or have some advice give me a comment! This will really help me know you liked it. ^^


End file.
